Since when am I gay?
by Minwind
Summary: After the two twin Harada sisters rant to Daisuke and Satoshi. The two boys question Since when am I gay?


I do not own DNAngel

**

* * *

Since when am I gay?**

It was late when Satoshi decided to pack up he also had to help clean up the Art room. He cursed himself for get such a late start. He didn't realize how much time had passed when he was working on tonight's plans of catching Dark. As he was buttoning his back pack closed Risa charged up at him pointed with her index finger like it was jousted stick "Satoshi!"

Since when where they on first name bases?

He replied with a nod "Hardara"

She took in a deep breath and began" I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving you up you, yes, yes I know you thought was going after Dark this hold time but that was just a front I began falling for you after you asked me for that research. Yes I know I said I would never go after guys with glasses but you where hot and so different from the other guys and I've just new come to terms of _how different _you are from other boys. I see how you watch him. You never take you eyes off of him and always writing things in your little notebook when ever he dose anything. I found it cute how obsessive you are about him. But I can't go on anymore deluding myself. I know I have no chance when he's what I have to beat. I mean I'm not a guy and your gay I'm not judging I'm just saying. So I just wanted to tell you I'm putting you passed me. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Don't feel sorry for me I'll be alright just give me some time. I'll show you I'm not easily broken! You just go for the gold!" and with that long rant she turned on her heel and matched off from which she came.

Satoshi watched her go perplexed he thought over what she had said to him. Then asking no one in particular other than maybe the empty hallway "Since when am I gay?"

>>>>>

Daisuke was carrying a huge box that Takeshi dumped on him on to drop off at the art room. He didn't care that it was getting late nor did rush knowing that the classroom might be locked. He did have other means of getting in if he had too. Speaking about breaking in he began to dwell on his theft that night. His thoughts where interrupted by the light patter of footsteps It was Riku and she was mad " Daisuke how could you! Why didn't you tell me!"

Daisuke began to panic did she find out about that he was Dark?

" I can't believe you played with my heart like that! Where over!"

Yep she found out.

" I mean he's good looking but Daisuke he a he!"

Wait what?

"And it will be hard for you to get him I mean all those other girls as competition! I seen you fidget and blush around him. And always going off to each lunch with each other." Her voice turned from harsh and angry too a softer note "Oh Daisuke I wish I could still be mad at you but I guess your having a harder time than me. I mean it must be hard having to hide it from everyone using me as your front you could of told me first! I hate being used! I would of understand! I almost didn't catch on but after seeing you with him it was clear as day. It just hit me and well I found out it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. And actually I found out what we had was not love of two lovers but the love of a gay brother and his caring sister. So I just wanted too let you know I understand you Daisuke! And don't give up hang in there!" She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek and turned and left. Daisuke watched her his eyes were wide Did Riku just no, was she talking about Dark? "Wait since when am I gay?"

>>>>>>>>

Satoshi walked in the room indifferent to what Risa had said to him he began cleaning. . He finished washing the last of the brushes. When a certain red head came in with a very big and heavy box he slowly walked over and placed it on the table. He sighed as the tension was lifted off his arms. His eyes where wide and lifeless . He weakly waved to the bluenet and said in a dead voice "Oh hey Satoshi"

The man found this disturbing and walked over" What's wrong?"

He didn't blink he just stated unfocused at a painting. "Riku just dumped me cause she thought I was gay."

"Wow that's amazing"

He snapped his to see him and whined "Hiawatri!"

"No, no I was just remarking about how ironic you should bring that up. Risa just confessed and rejected me cause she said I was gay as well."

"She confessed and rejected you at the same time?"

"Yes, all in the same rant I never got to say a word."

"Wow bummer."

"Not really, Risa not my type."

" Well yah if your gay of coarse not."

" Since when am I gay? Do I put off that kind of vibe?"

"Umm well yah actually you kind of do. I mean some of things you say I mean like 'I want to stay close to you' and 'all I want is you Dark' "

"Its true I wanted to stay close to you so I can get Dark which is all I really want. "

"Yah well it kind of comes out a bit suggestive.

"I could see that"

" And your always watching me"

" Research to catch you"

See that came off gay…in a weird technical way"

" Oh sorry"

" Don't worry about it. Another example that whole mouth to mouth thing at the pool."

" Its called Cpr"

" Yah I know But most of those girls see it as a kiss between guys"

" Those girls give me headaches"

" I bet"

" Is that all?" the child geniuses asked

" Umm I guess all the times you push me up onto walls and stuff that could be a reason."

" It so my point gets a cross"

" And it dose don't you worry about that." the redhead assured him nervously.

" So that's all?"

"I think so" Daisuke said.

" I guess if I evaluate that information I guess I do come off a bit gay. But I guess the same can go for you."

"Me!"

"Yep mean you do blush at everything I say. Like right now."

"Manly out of embarrassment!"

" And your always so concern about me"

"Cause where friends"

"Not really"

"What?"

"I mean yah we talk to each other sometimes and of course we see each other on thefts but other than that we don't hang out"

" We eat lunch together for each other friends do that!"

"Yah well that's a another reason. Where always alone eating together I guess girls could see that as a lover relationship. I mean you do make lunch for me."

"That's cause you don't eat anything"

" I eat enough to live on."

" You need to eat more than the bare minimum Satoshi!"

" Yah and there's that"  
"What?"

" We call each other by our first names"

" We've went through some hectic stuff together we have the right to call each other by our first names"

"Plus your small for your age. Most girls are either your height or taller."

"Hey! I know I'm short but there nothing I can do about it!

"I'm not making fun of you Daisuke. I'm just stating the facts that are presented to me."

The smaller boy tired to brush it off. "What dose my height have to do if I'm gay or not?"

"I was just saying that your height was smaller so you would look better with men than a girls. It just a bit out of the ordinary if the man is short than the woman."

"I look better with guys!" the flushed face red head exclaimed.

" That's what most girls have been saying around school."

"What!"

"Another reason is you and Dark do get along with each other quite a bit. When you where sucked into your painting by the Toki No Byoushin. Dark was quite protect and was all talking about how he would bring you back."

" All that was just to protect his ego and of course we get along he lives in me!"

" So? me and Krad don't get along"

"Oh yah that reminds me there another reason Krad is always all over you"

"Yah I know Krad is defiantly gay"

"Really"

"One hundred percent sure"

Daisuke sat still for a minute "…Yah" he watched as the blue haired man mumbled something as he had his eyes rolled up as if trying to remember something.

He heard Satoshi say " four "he turned his gaze back to Daisuke " Well I have reasons how many you got?"

'Ah well" he began to count on his fingers and began blabbing Which Satoshi watched in amusement

"Did you count the names thing for yourself?"

" No was I suppose too?"

"We both do it so we both have to count it."

"but I brought it up under your analysis ."

"Doesn't matter Satoshi" said Daisuke in a sing song voice.

He rolled his ice blue eyes" Ok then I have five."

"Are we counting in our alter egos?"

" No"

" Why not? there apart of us."

"Krad is not a part of me."

"You just don't want to use Krad cause you know he's worth two points."

"Two points?"

Daisuke mimicked his friend earlier quote " Krad one hundred percent gay' he's the real deal so he counts two."

"That's not fair."

" Nothing ever fair for you."

"Then where defiantly not counting our alter egos in. They have a mind of there own."

" Aw come on!"

"Your cheating Daisuke." the taller boy accused.

The boy pouted " Ok he counts as one."

"Alrigth then. So that makes me have six"

Daisuke leaned in close and whispered "Seven."

Satoshi shot him a glare.

Daisuke retreated quickly "Then that gives me a total of six also."

"Wow"

"Wow what?"

" Were tied."

"So?"

" It just thought I was more gay"

" Is that a confession?"

"No no it not like that. It's just seemed you gave more points than me.

"Yah I thought you where going to lose for sure." Daisuke said as he rubbed his chin.

"We can't have a tie." announced Satoshi.

" I agree that's why I move to have Krad count as two points again."

"Would you drop that"

"Then how else will we tell who the winner is?"

This stumped the blue haired commander in till…. "Do something gay Daisuke."

"No way! I not going to lose. I hardly win at anything!"

" That is true."

"So you forfeit?"

"No"

"Aww, please Satoshi just this once!"

" Lets just keep it at a tie. That way were both unhappy."

" But I am happy"

" Why?"

" I didn't lose"

" But you didn't win either."

"You know Satoshi you really got to start seeing the glass half full."

" I'll try."

"That's all that I ask for."

Silence enclosed the two teenagers the dripping of the sink painfully loud. Then Satoshi said what was in both of there minds."…So I guess we just come off gay"

"It seems so"

"What should we do about it?"  
"Do you think any one will believe us if we publicly state where not gay?"

"I'm not sure even if I would believe it."

"Don't turn gay on me now Satoshi!" whined the red head. As shook his shoulder.

"You know maybe we could pull off being bi?"

"That's when you like both sexes right?"

"Yah"

"I could totally pulled being bi."

"Then its settled"

In unison smiled and said "Were bi"

"Hey maybe in the future Daisuke we can be straight again." Satoshi said as he went back to his duties cleaning the counters

" I can't wait for when that day comes."

End

* * *

Minwind: I wrote this as a test I wanted to see how much I could write in a hour an a half. The endings kind of weird cause I only had a minute left to finish it. I'm posting it after I clean it up Dnangel got picked out at random when I was picking a story to do. (there where little red lines everywhere.) I know this wasn't very good but I liked it . I hoped you enjoyed. 


End file.
